minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Steve sighting 78
Day one: I was getting very bored. Not much to do so I decided to start a survival world. When I got into the menu though the world was named " Darkness " I was very confused. But I decided to ignore it and continue playing. I spawned in and started to mine trees. I started to noteist something everything there in the world had a darker shade of colour. The blocked looked different nothing looked right. I was started to get thoughts of deleting the world. But I already had a shack and good materials. It was getting dark and I started heading to my shack. When I saw something that was very strange every time I got close to an animal or a mob they would run away. Like I was a big treat or something. Day two: I got out of the shack. I noticed something off the animals that I saw the night before have been killed there loot or food was on the floor. I did not remember killing any of the animals on that night. Now I knew something was very off about this world. But I decided to just try and continue playing. I started mining. When I finally hit a cave! the cave was pretty big. But I saw something very strange a pig. Now that may sound funny but this not normal the pig was demented. Its neck looked broken. His legs were covered in blood. It was twitching really fast. I started to freak and try and kill it. While I was hitting it. Something creepy happened it turned its head and it had a big bloody smile. I ended up killing it. Day three: I headed up form the mine I was really scared I was about to and get out of minecraft. When I got a message "I see you" I did know who this was. I typed back "What?" It did not reply. But sounded of ghasts dieing started to play loudly. Day four: I spawned in but not in my house though. It was in the middle of the desert. I looked around until I saw a sign. I went to it. It said "Nice limbs" '' It sent chills down my spine. It scared me a lot causing me to pass out. Day five: I woke around four hours later my PC still on. I looked at screen my minecraft was still running I looked I was still in the desert but there were messages. I don't remember all of them but the one I remember the most was "''were coming" I looked around when I saw a black entity staring at me. I look a screenshot. It looked like steve but I was dark with white eyes. It crashed my game. I went back on to see the world deleted Thank you for reading my sighting of dark steve. If you're reading this and you want to see the screenshot I am going to update this page in a few hours thank you for reading! Category:Steve Category:Colored steves Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas